La Bella y La Bestia
by Girl-Musik
Summary: Es sólo una historia más... La Bella y La Bestia... "¡si no eres mia, no seras de nadie entiendes!" 'Yo salgo con otras,pero ella ni lo nota' "Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio"


**¡Hola! Jeje buaano el que conoce y escucha Porta ya deben conocerse este tema… nos vemos abajo**

La Bella y la Bestia…

Toda la banda de Shane se encontraba contra una lucha con Twist y Nachos, la banda trataba de resistir pero se estaban quedando sin babosas cuando Trixie salio de su escondite para atacar más de cerca al rubio, este la vio acercándosele y se abalanzó contra la chica logrando un forcejeo entre los dos, pero Trixie logro ver los ojos verde agua del muchacho, por unos segundos se vieron a los ojos hasta que de la nada una babosa carnero golpeo al rubio, era la babosa de Eli Shane, este se había enamorado perdidamente de la muchacha pero tenía miedo de confesársele y que esta la rechazara y arruinara su amistad.

Trixie ¿estás bien?- pregunto Eli al ver la mirada perdida de la pelirroja, esta tardo unos segundos en procesar todo lo que pasaba, acaso ¿se había enamorado de uno de los malos? Pero era imposible, ella amaba a Eli pero algo en su corazón dudaba que él la amara, finalmente Nachos y Twist retrocedieron. Pasaron los años y se dio cuenta de que amaba a Twist pero si la banda se enteraba de la futura boda de ellos, todo terminaría. Pero decidio confesarlo a Eli, el la comprendería… ¿oh no?

¿PERO COMO?- gritaba Eli ya con sus 24 años era el total reflejo de su padre, pero su temperamento no era tan igual, él tenía muchas cosas en su mente, sentía dolor y rabia, su mejor amiga y amor platónico estaba con su mayor enemigo.

Tú no entiendes, hay algo bueno en él, yo lo sé- decía Trixie con confusión, ¿si no era como ella decía?

¡TE PROHIBO QUE ESTES CON EL!- grito Eli

TU NO PUEDES DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO HACER- dicho esto ella salio del lugar, para no volver. Eli totalmente destrozado decidio que sería mejor continuar y aprender a vivir sin ella. Y comenzó a escribir en un pequeño cuaderno todo lo que pasaría con Twist.

**Ella era bella,  
frágil como una rosa,  
él era una bestia  
esclavo de sus impulsos**

Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos…

Todo estaba bien entre ellos dos, estaban muy enamorados, él le juro serle fiel de por vida y ella igual eso fue noticia en toda bajoterra pero pasaron los años y Trixie sentía que no debió dejar a Eli, al poco tiempo se enteró de que Eli estaba con una bella joven y que pronto se casarían, eso rompió el corazón de la pelirroja, pero al poco tiempo se olvidarse de él, pero como dice el dicho, todo lo bueno tiene un final, Twist quería que la pelirroja fuera de el para siempre, pero ella se negaba rotundamente, el esclavo de su rencor y odio decidio comenzar a salir y no volver por largas horas, Trixie se dio cuenta que el ya no era el mismo, siempre la recibía con regalos y flores, ahora solo un pequeño "hola" y el hermoso lugar en el que vivía se había vuelto frio y sin amor, el rubio salía todas las noches y volvía muy tarde, ella no era tonta, el la engañaba.

**Todo marchaba bien,  
eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juró serle de por vida fiel  
y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)  
quién les ve y quién les viera**

Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor

Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas

''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''

Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ya dudaba

Tantas noches sola  
cuantas horas de la madrugada

**La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más**

_Trixie…_

**Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir**

**Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar...**

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón

Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo

Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habrá más heridas  
mañana será un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

Todo parecía ir bien pero no por mucho, el amor se convirtió en odio, el comenzó a desilusionarse y ahí comenzaron los golpes, la impotencia y el dolor. Ella solo caía en cada "perdóname" eso era su debilidad, ahora ya era tarde se arrepentía, pero había dejado a Eli, él tenía razón ahora todo era un infierno y no había forma de escapar… ¿oh si?

**Empiezan las discusiones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta**

Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,  
te conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo

No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo

No puedes creerlo todavía,  
después de tantos años  
''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''

El silencio no te ayuda,  
sé que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera  
y no será la última vez

Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas  
pero no te quedes en silencio  
si tu marido te pega

Porque no le perteneces,  
te mereces mucho más  
Ese cretino tienen autoridad  
se la das y él se crece

No puedes detenerle,  
no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte

Cada día más normal  
pasar del amor al odio,  
se convirtió en algo habitual  
otro mal episodio

Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre

''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''

Bella no podía más,  
el cada día era más bestia

Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
''La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final…

En un momento a otro se encontraba encerrada en una habitación, la luz no se hallaba, todo había terminado pero eso creía de repente apareció su príncipe azul, este la vio con rencor pero al verla en tal mal estado decidio rescatarla de esa bestia, volvió con ella todo había terminado, la bestia ya no lastimaría a nadie más, había muerto de sufrimiento y dolor. Ella estaba feliz, todo estaba tan bien, ya tenía 32 años, y dos hijos maravillosos con su verdadera familia, su verdadero amor pero aun sentía una culpa grande al no ver que estaba ciega, pero todo había terminado, entonces un dia encontró un cuaderno y lo leyó, se dio cuenta que Eli seguía muy enamorado de ella, jamás la dejo sola.

¿Amor?- dijo ella

¿Si?-

Encontré esto, ¿tú lo escribiste?- dijo mientras sus hijos jugaban con las babosas de su padre.

Sí, pero aún no lo eh terminado-

Ella solo sonrió y beso a su príncipe azul, después comenzó a escribir en ese viejo cuaderno…

**Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir**

**Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste número más  
Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición**

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entendieras  
sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento

Espero que al menos mi historia  
no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,  
Que no se repita jamás este cuento

**Este cuento no es eterno  
debo ponerle un fin (¡Porta!)  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia (¡Norykko!)  
Quiero salir  
quiero vivir (Trastorno Bipolar)**

Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia  
debes salir,  
vuelve a vivir

**(La Bella y la Bestia)**

Sé más fuerte,  
camina hacia adelante,  
no te rindas,  
no te quedes en silencio…

Y este es el final de esta historia de amor y odio, de una bella joven y una bestia, pero no como un cuento de hadas, si lees esto y te pasa algo así es solo una coincidencia, pero no debes quedarte callada, el silencio no te está ayudando, hazte oír… tal vez tu príncipe azul te esté esperando…


End file.
